In recent years, explosive growth of cloud technologies drives rapid development of virtualization technologies and cloud terminal products. A cloud terminal product is connected to a cloud server using a cloud protocol, and the cloud server provides the cloud terminal product with a virtual personal computer (PC). A cloud desktop may allocate a corresponding hardware resource according to a requirement of a user.
Compared with a conventional PC, the virtual PC has advantages such as a small size, low power consumption, high security, high reliability, high resource utilization efficiency, and data processing available in a cloud server. In a reliable and stable network connection environment, cloud computing may replace a PC progressively.
Corresponding cloud client software is used locally in a cloud terminal to connect to a remote cloud server. A hardware device connecting to the cloud terminal can be used only after the hardware device is connected to both the client and the cloud server. At present, a related hardware device of the cloud terminal cannot be adapted dynamically due to a limitation of the cloud protocol, and if multiple same devices exist, only one of the multiple same devices can be selected for connection and only a device connecting to the cloud terminal can be used. If a local peripheral of the cloud terminal changes, the local peripheral can be used only after reconnecting to the cloud server, which seriously affects customer experience.
In an existing solution, a manner of connecting an entity device is used, and only a device currently connecting to the cloud terminal can be used. Now an audio card is used as an example to analyze an actual problem. It is assumed that a cloud terminal board has two built-in audio cards at present, which are marked as an audio card A and an audio card B, and a universal serial bus (USB) audio card is marked as an audio card C. When connecting to a virtual host of the cloud server, only one of same devices can be connected. When both the audio card A and the audio card B exist, only one of the audio card A and the audio card B can be connected. In other words, only one audio card device can be used at a same time point and multiple audio devices cannot be used at the same time.
For example, when a user watches a movie, a video card and the audio card A of the cloud terminal transmit, using a connection cable, a video signal and a sound signal to a television and a speaker respectively; in this way, perfect audio and visual enjoyment can be obtained. In this case, when a colleague or friend of the user calls the user using online instant messaging software, the user needs to use a microphone and a headset. However, no related interface is provided on the audio card A, and only the audio card B of the cloud terminal can be used for implementation; and now, the audio card B is in a non-connected and disabled state. In the prior art, in this case, the user can use the audio card B only after disconnecting a cloud desktop first, and reselecting and connecting to the audio card B.